


The sweet smell of fucking blond boys into the dirt in the morning, ah, yes

by Keeblo



Series: Basically the best couple in all of the land [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bunbert, M/M, NyanDave, did you know baby rabbits are called kittens?, i didnt, in heat, request, snort, the more you know, they frick in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by polkadotPancake for bunbert/nyander in heat. (Since bunnies don't go into heat I made Dave the one in heat and John is a rabbit so of course he wants to frick frack Davey into the ground (•⊙ω⊙•)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweet smell of fucking blond boys into the dirt in the morning, ah, yes

**Author's Note:**

> Writing davejohn with animal instincts is so fun

Dave had learned very quickly after having moved in with John that the saying ‘they fuck like rabbits’ was not simply just a saying, but a way of living. Especially when you lived with a guy part rabbit.

It had been approximately two months since moving in with his bunny eared friend when he had first sensed it. Something about their house just seemed different. It was...hotter? Maybe. His skin felt too warm all of the time and whenever he would find himself cuddled up to John while they were watching movies or simply napping together out in the yard in the shade it felt as if he couldn’t breathe; his heart always seemed to beat just a bit faster.

And then John started to act funny.

He’d seek Dave out or seclude himself for periods of time. Now Dave - being part cat and all - didn’t like it at all. When he wanted to lounge with John he wanted to lounge with John. Not wait fifteen minutes so he could finish whatever it was he was doing and _then_ lounge. No. So Dave figured that finding out exactly what John was doing couldn’t hurt. Especially if it meant him getting to lounge when he felt like it.

About three days into John’s acting weird streak, Dave sits in the kitchen at the island eating pretzels from the bag. John walks into the kitchen looking flustered and just a bit confused; his hair sticks up at various degrees more than usual and his glasses are nearly falling off of his face.

“Yo, what are you doing?” Dave stops in the middle of eating a pretzel to watch as John turns on the faucet in the sink and sticks his head under it. His eyebrows raise as he watches the brunet. He slowly starts eating again as he waits for John to finish. When he finally does, Dave waves a hand around to try and catch his attention.

“Not now Dave…” John looks around confusedly again before bumbling out of there like drunk Santa. Or someone under a magical spell. Dave squints. It’s one of the two and he’s finding out.

So he waits for a little bit, finishes his pretzels and waits until he hears John leave. Just like usual.

Dave stands and pads over to the patio door and watches as John strides through the yard and off into the small area of woods behind their home. With a snort and huff, he slides open the glass door and steps out onto the patio before following after him.

He has no clue what John might be doing out in the woods (he’s starting to wonder if he should just go home lest the whole thing turn into some freaky cabin in the woods shit because he was not really in the mood to get hacked into pieces by a chainsaw today). He can just barely see John’s outline ahead of him - when did he get so far ahead? - and he treads carefully through the fallen leaves and underbrush trying to catch up. By the time he does he’s a bit breathless and covered in more dirt than he’d like.

“John?” Dave keeps his voice low just in case there really was some chainsaw hacker out there, but he keeps his eyes sharp as he looks around the area for John. He’s starting to get that feeling again, hot and pricking just under his skin. Reflexively, Dave rubs the back of his neck as he keeps looking around for John.

“Dave?” Dave jumps nearly three feet in the air at the sudden sound of John’s voice. He turns to see the brunet staring at him wide eyed and almost predatory...which is quite unusual for John’s timid nature.

“Yo, hey, there you are. Dude, what are you doing out here? It’s fricken hot and there’s bugs and the possibility of chainsaw killers is like, seriously possible.” Dave stops rubbing his neck only to feel the tingling heat under his skin even more so when John stares at him.

“Well I was, you know, just- it doesn’t matter. What are _you_ doing out here? It’s dangerous Dave, you know that.” Dave scoffs as John begins looking a bit frantic.

“It sure is. So why don’t we both leave the woods that we could be murdered in and go home?” Dave’s eyebrows raise as he motions in the direction of the house.

“No, Dave. I can’t. I’ve gotta stay out here.” John crosses his arms over his chest and looks in another direction. Definitely not sending Dave any good vibes.

Dave steps closer to John, earning his best friend holding out his arms and shaking his head.

“Dave stay back.” Well if that didn’t make it seem like John was about to go all vampire-y or something and kill him.

“Dude. Just tell me what’s going on and I’ll go.” Dave edges a bit closer, and seeing as John doesn’t make to move away, slowly creeps up to him and pushes his hands down. At the contact Dave’s skin feels like it’s burning and he inhales sharply but doesn’t drop his hands.

“Dave just...go home...just…” John’s nose moves as he sniffs the air, slowly stepping into Dave’s space as he leans down to sniff at him. Dave makes a confused sound in his throat but doesn’t move away.

“Why are you sniffing me?” He internally flinches at the breathy tone to his voice. John seems to hear it too because he actually flinches, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. From what he can see, John’s ears are beginning to move back and it’s making Dave a bit nervous. And his heart seems to have picked up greatly as John trails his hands up Dave’s arms all the way to his neck.

“You smell really good Dave,” John murmurs, stepping even closer as his lips brush the blond’s forehead. “Did you know that uh,” John licks his lips, “that you’re in heat? I’ve been able to smell it for days. It’s- it’s so strong and sweet.” The sudden realization washes over Dave. It makes sense. The heat prickling under his skin, getting heady feelings around John, wanting to be near John. “I didn’t think I’d be able to control myself from mounting you, so I’ve been leaving.” John’s voice shakes a little as he speaks and he leans down to kiss Dave’s cheeks.

“You’re always so oblivious Dave. But I guess it’s just ‘cause you’re a cat.” Dave swallows and tilts his head up, knowing that it’d increase the heats scent. He hears a slight catch in John’s breathing after he does so.

“I’ve never gotten one before. I just thought it was summer heat y’know.” Dave sighs when John kisses his neck, nosing at the area before parting his lips and licking some of the sweat from the area.

“If you don’t go now I, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop Dave. I don’t want to do that to you.” John’s swallow is loud in Dave’s ears and he notices that his have pinned back as well, and his whole body feels flush with heat.

He swallows, shaking his head, “Don’t. I trust you.” And he does. He trusts John. Because John is his best friend, and he had known about Dave’s heat before even he did and he actively stayed away because he didn’t want to violate Dave or their friendship. Plus the need coursing in him now is strong and heavy. He doubts he’d be able to stop either.

“Dave…” John presses a series of kisses to Dave’s throat then, licking away sweat before nosing at the area. A breathy noise slips past Dave’s lips when John’s teeth catch on his skin. He can feel it now; the slick that starts up even at the small stimulation that feels magnified by the heat.

Despite his negative feelings towards the dirt and being dirty, he tugs on John until John sits on his knees with Dave between them, legs wrapped loosely around his sides. John immediately trails his hands under Dave’s shirt, pushing it up his sides until it’s trapped beneath his armpits. He’s panting, he realizes, and he’s beginning to roll his hips in lazy circles against John.

“Lean back.” John’s voice is a deep rasp that makes Dave shiver and nod as he leans back on his forearms. John pulls Dave’s shorts off to the blond’s immediate relief and sets them to the side before massaging his hips underneath his boxers. It’s surprising to Dave just how good it actually feels and he tilts his head back between his shoulders as he gives a low moan. That in turn spurs John to take his hands away from Dave’s hips and pull his boxers down and off, setting them with Dave’s boxers, his eyes dropping to study Dave’s flushed body and obvious arousal.

The slick between Dave’s legs is becoming more prominent as he moves around so as to best present himself. John’s eyes widen a bit as he lets his hands wander and touch every part of his cat counterpart before leaning down to sniff at Dave’s abdomen with his own growing flushed face.

“You smell so nice, Dave.” Becoming a little desperate, Dave reaches down to grip himself and begin stroking until he’s shivering and his toes are curling.

“John, please. I know sentiments and all but I’m not exactly in the state for you to go all sweet on me.” Dave looks up with a pleading expression.

“Yeah, alright.” John swallows before moving back so he can turn Dave face down. Dave doesn’t even care at that point. He simply presses his cheek against the cold ground which provides slight relief from the heat under his skin and lifts his hips up to encourage John.

John takes in the sight of Dave with wide eyes, fingers reaching out slowly as if he might scare the blond away to caress the pink skin of his hips and cheeks, down to his thighs and then back up so he can spread him, eyes locking on his pink entrance that so obviously needs attention.

Dave whimpers pathetically - something he’s sure he’d regret later - and looks over his shoulder, hoping that it’s actually somewhat seductive and not just creepy. It seems to work at least, when John sucks air in through his teeth and finally rubs the pad of his thumb over Dave’s entrance. He pushes back towards the feeling in hopes of more pleasure than the slight tease of John’s brushing finger. And it works as John’s thumb briefly pushes into the tightness of the first ring of muscles. But it doesn’t go further and Dave whines into the ground.

John savors the sight of Dave needy and warm below him for a few moments as he repeatedly presses just the start of his thumb into Dave; twisting and feeling as the cat boy clenches around him in an attempt at not letting him go.

“You’re so needy Dave...and it’s so arousing.” John nearly chuckles.

“No fucking shit, just please, please John I’m _begging_ here. Just a little more is all I promise, just a little, a little is all.” Dave appeals to John’s better side it seems, so he takes away his thumb (causing Dave to nearly cry out as his heat reaches its climax and engulfs him, the need to be mounted and bred excruciating) and presses his middle finger to the tight muscle, slowly pressing it in even as Dave cants his hips back so desperately.

Dave shivers when John finally gives him something. It’s not much and only causes his muscles to clench needing more, but he nearly sobs in relief as the digit presses against him in a delicious way.

John continues to admire Dave as the desire to mount him grows. He was slowly losing his patience and appreciation of Dave spread out for him to the natural instinct to rut and breed, even if it was to a cat. Eventually (rather quickly so), John gives in and pulls out the singular finger so he can pull his shorts down his thighs and press his arousal into Dave. It’s a slow process and Dave constantly tries to make John give him more quicker, but John steels himself and holds Dave down by the hips so he can do it without hurting him. There would be nothing worse than hurting Dave at a time like this.

Dave sighs and rubs his cheek against the ground affectionately. He’s beginning to purr and almost feels giddy as John pushes into him. As soon as he’s filled with as much as John has to offer he’s almost entirely sated and lies still and pliant under John, ears swiveling out lazily and tail curling.

John sighs as well and rubs Dave’s sides as he slides down, his body draped over Dave’s. When he has his hands curled over Dave’s he begins to thrust. And it’s not an easy tempo in the least. He starts out quick, back arching to allow him room to pull out before he slams back in with the intention to breed.

Dave makes a face and shifts. His hands turn over so he can link fingers with John, using him as an anchor while his body fills with the most delectable buzz that clouds over his mind in the state of - he’s quite nearly sure - pure ecstasy.

Using his greater height to his advantage, John presses his cheek to Dave’s and nuzzles him, even going so far as to lightly chew on the base of his ears as he ruts into him without stop. Distantly he notices the scratch of his shirt on his skin, so he untangles one of his hands to push it up as well so he can feel all of Dave’s back under him; hot and pleasurable, a bit of sweat collecting near his hips and shoulders where John has him covered best. As well as the base of his neck. John takes great enthusiasm in licking the area clean and nosing at it repeatedly.

Dave moans in a steadily growing pace as John continues to fuck him perfectly. His body seems to splay out even more on the ground which he continually rubs his face on in affection, not even caring at that point about the dirt that is likely smeared greatly over his left cheek. And between his legs his arousal sits heavily, the tip occasionally hitting his stomach if John thrusts into him hard enough. The feeling alone sends a sharp spike of pleasure in his already pleasure addled body.

All of him feels heavy and light at the same time. With John’s fast pace he’s already so close to release. The slap of the front of John’s thighs against the back of his own is a beat that he’s sure will forever be seared into his mind. The weight of his best friend on him would never be the same; the pleasured buzzing in his head likely to be remembered always.

“J-John please, I wanna come. I wanna come so bad, please let me.” His voice shakes from the force of being rutted into the ground. Somehow his legs spread even further to accommodate John as he begs for release.

“Go ahead, yeah, come for me Dave. And I’ll do it too. I’ll fill you so full of babies. Litters full, all mine. You’re all mine Dave, full of my kittens, my kits.” John presses his face against the back of Dave’s as his muscles begin to clench and tighten, Dave’s doing the same around him. He groans as he comes long and slow into Dave, his thrusts furthering it into the blond.

Dave whimpers at John’s words, the slow climb to his orgasm halting almost as he tenses beneath the brunet before coming with a small cry of yes.

By the time John is finished and has pulled out of Dave, he feels completely sated and slumps to the ground without John to hold him up, curling on the cool ground and glad for its pleasant feel against his sweat damp skin.

John catches his breath as he watches Dave affectionately until he realizes the blond has fallen asleep. A little embarrassed and flustered, John tries to shake him awake. And when he gets a swat and nearly a hiss out of Dave, resigns to getting shorts at least back onto the blond before tucking himself away and picking the catboy up.

Holding Dave then, he sighs as the overwhelming desire from earlier seems to have dampened considerably. He grabs Dave’s boxers and tucks them between them before stalking off back towards the house.

Once inside, he lies Dave on the couch where he can rest and bathe in the sun while John goes to find a cloth. When he comes back with a warm, damp cloth, he washes Dave’s cheek clean of dirt (laughing a little because cats are so silly rubbing their faces in the dirt!) before tossing it to the side and climbing behind Dave to cuddle.

As he begins to drift of he rubs Dave’s belly on instinct of hoping his seed would hold, but he knows Dave won’t actually have babies. But it’s a nice thought that maybe someday he’d have John’s kits. John chuckles at that. Rabbit or cat, they’d still be called kittens. He’d have to remember to tell Dave that later, he’d really get a kick out it.

Of course after their nap and some snacks they fuck again in the kitchen. And then again in the bathroom. Also the bedroom...the living room...the patio… Let’s just say they really took the saying ‘fucking like rabbits’ to heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by sending me requests, commissioning me, and/or following my main blog keeblochan.tumblr.com or my davejohn blog hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
